fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby U: The Ultra Jewels
Note: Please do not edit this, thank you. Kirby U: The Ultra Jewels '''is a game similar to '''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and is for the Wii U. The story is that Matterzord has stolen the Ultra Jewels to power himself, and plans to resurrect 02. Ribbon tells Kirby about this, and they head off to the planet, Matter Star. ' Stars / Planets Planet 1: '''Grass Star '(a green star, inhabited with waddle dees, sir kibbles, and gordos.) Planet 2: 'Dune Star '(a deserted star, filled with pyramids and mummy dees.) Planet 3: 'Ocean Star '(name says it all, inhabited with fish.) Planet 4: 'Flaming Star '(star covered with volcanos, inhabited with bobos.) Planet 5: 'Plasma Star '(electric star, most inhabitants are only electric bobos, small or big. note: boss isn't bobo.) Planet 6: 'Matter Star '(matterzord's star, created by a supernova, inhabited with little dark matters.) Planet 7: Zero Star (strange star, the final boss has been waiting) by getting all Jewels Bosses 'Whispy Woods: '''The classic enemy, always in poor Kirby's way. '''Pyramidios: '''A new enemy, takes forms like a pyramid, cube, cylinder. It considers its jewel a "vintage" item. '''Aqua Orbos: '''A big orb, it can summon little forms, and spins around to hurt Kirby. '''Fire Triplets: '''Three big bobos, they try to squash and burn Kirby by shooting fireballs, or running into Kirby. '''Plasma Joker: '''A clown like Marx, who juggles plasma. '''Matterzord: '''Its face is unknown, he wears a mask and has red eyes. He is the villain, he tries to squash you with his hammer, and shoots void orbs. '''Matterzord Phase 2: '''Its mask splits, one half is still there. He takes out a dark katana, and creates dark tornadoes. When dead, his crown shatters and explodes. '''MZ-ZERO3: '''Zero and Matterzord mixed together, created this form. It's weakness is its eye. When dead, Zero and Matterzord are back to their normal selves. '''Galacta Knight: '''Shoots swords everywhere, summons tornadoes, and shoots giant lasers. Arena only. Endings '''Bad Ending: '''Matterzord explodes, and its crown drops into the void. Kirby jumps with joy and smiles at Ribbon, although Ribbon is not happy. Ribbon saw the Candle of Matter was lit, saying that all jewels are not collected. Matterzord's Soul laughs, and then Kirby and Ribbon run off to the warp star. The credits roll. '''Off to Zero Star: '''Matterzord explodes, and its crown drops into the void. Kirby takes out binoculars and spots a new star, he suggests him and Ribbon should go. They fly off to Zero Star and they see all the Ultra Candles lit. '''Good Ending: '''MZ-ZERO3 explodes, and the Ultra Candles are unlit. Kirby and Ribbon are happy, and they tell everyone back at Pop Star that Zero is no more! The credits roll. Features The Arena: Unlocked by completing the game. (defeat Matterzord) The Ultra Arena: Unlocked by defeating MZ-ZERO3. Story Mode: The starting mode, enter it to start your journey! Sound Test: Unlocked by defeating MZ-ZERO3. Kirby Crane Game: Unlocked by completing the game. (defeat Matterzord) Kirby Smash: Unlocked by saving Waddle Dee. Time Rush: Complete stages in 50 seconds! Unlocked by completing the game. Includes multiplayer for every mode! (excluding Kirby Crane Game, Time Rush) Information '''ERSB Age Rating: '''E+10 (Violence, Fear) '''PEGI Age Rating: '''7+ (Violence, Fear) '''Developers: '''WaddleInc., HAL Labaratory '''Publishers: '''Nintendo '''Platforms: '''Wii U DLC Content Kirby Smash v2.0: Kirby Smash, with brand new levels and characters! Items '''Gold Star: '''Worth 1 star, get 100 for a 1-UP! '''Red Star: '''Worth 5 stars. '''Blue Star: '''Worth 30 stars. '''Invincibility Candy: '''Makes Kirby invincible for 30 seconds! '''Ultra Jewel: '''Pretty shiny objects, they're key items you have to collect for the good ending! '''Time Clock: '+10 seconds for your time. (Time Rush only.) '''Waddle Token: '''Collect these and give them to waddle for items. (1-Up, Blue Star, Enemy Card,) '''Enemy Card: '''Collect them to see info about enemies. (There is alot in total.) '''1-Up: '''Gives you one more life. '''Luck Candy: '''Gives you three more lives. Major Characters *Kirby *Ribbon *Matterzord *Waddle Dee Minor Characters '''There is alot coming soon, more info about the game is ahead!!! *King Dedede *Adeleine *Little Bobo *Blue / Red / Yellow / Green Kirby Cutscenes '''The Stars in Threat!: '''Kirby is rolling around some green hills in Ripple Star with his cool crystal necklace. Then the ground started to shake! Kirby ran towards the castle. Ribbon told Kirby that she'd seen a dark figure stealing Ultra Jewels! Ribbon said that if they didn't have the Jewels in the right hands, everything could crumble! Kirby and Ribbon were off, off to Matter Star! '''Teaming with Dedede: '''Kirby saw King Dedede chasing after some weird enemies. Kirby said "Poyo!" and ran after him. Ribbon flew over to Dedede and picked him up. Kirby told Dedede what was going to happen, but Dedede refused to join in. But he did say he could help out somehow. So Kirby and Ribbon went to Grass Star! '''Teaming with Waddle: '''After defeating Whispy Woods, Kirby ran over to check on Waddle. Waddle was ok! Kirby told the story about the jewels. Waddle said he would set up a shop for Kirby. Kirby was happy with the idea, then he gave Waddle a token for a new warpstar, due to the broken engine. Waddle fixed it up and they could go to Desert Star! '''The Electric Planet: '''Kirby and Ribbon set off to Plasma Star, a star covered in plasma. Ribbon told Kirby that they should be very careful, because they could get electrified. They then flew towards the star, with a star boost. '''Matter Star.....: '''There it was, Matter Star. They had finally got there. Kirby and Ribbon flew towards it with their warp star. Matter Star was a shady place, but that wasn't going to stop them from defeating Matterzord! '''The final battle: '''The dark figure, that had been stealing all the jewels, was standing right there in the middle of the arena. He asked Kirby, "Are you sure you're prepared to face my wrath?". Kirby nodded. "Well then, your power isn't even near equal to mine... Now you shall prepare, TO DIE!". Matterzord created Dark Crystals around him, and spun them around. Kirby had a determined feeling, and so did Ribbon. The battle begins.... '''The end?: '''Matterzord explodes, and its crown drops into the void. Kirby jumps with joy and smiles at Ribbon, although Ribbon is not happy. Ribbon saw the Candle of Matter was lit, saying that all jewels are not collected. Matterzord's Soul laughs, and then Kirby and Ribbon run off to the warp star. The credits roll. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Kirby Games Category:WaddleInc.